Saigo no Kitsune
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Title literally means Last of the Kitsune. Its just a brain fart I had the other day while reading the books. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I completely get the irony of a fox and a rabbit getting together but I just had this as an epiphany that the Kitsune and Pooka could have died out at the same time and thus this was born.**

Emma and Pan were watching Jack and Bunnymund at it again. Arguing over absolutely nothing.

"Why do they always fight like that?" Pan asked as Morra, North, Toothiana, and Sandy took seats beside them.

"Morra, can't you call Jack off?" Tooth asked. The Earth Elemental shrugged.

"Doubt it. He's in a jokester mood that would put Pan to shame."

"I think it's because Bunny's the last Pooka. Everyone need's someone to love them," Emma said sweetly. Morra conjured an apple and took a bite with a nod, resting an arm on her bent knee.

"We all love Bunny," Tooth argued. Emma opened her mouth to counter but blunt Morra beat Cupid to the draw.

"She means he needs to get laid," she said around a mouthful of apple expression watching the fight as an impassive bystander. Everyone (save Pan and the two fighting) turned to Mother Earth gaping.

"What? It's true! But there aren't any more Pooka's as Em said."

"Well what does that say about your boyfriend?" Tooth asked. Morra shrugged.

"He finds it fun." A butterfly suddenly appeared and lighted on Morra's shoulder. The Earth Elemental spat out her apple in a coughing spray drawing everyone's attention.

"Are you certain?" she asked the butterfly, whipping apple from her chin with her arm. The butterfly spoke inaudibly to the girl again.

She was suddenly to her feet and on her way to the nearest exit which gave Bunnymund pause. They both turned to the girl as she let her hand light on the window pulling it open and sending forth an icy blast from the cold outside.

"Morra, what's up?" Jack asked.

"Nothin'," she replied quickly, taking a perch on the sill.

"Where are you goin'?" Bunnymund asked.

"Following a lead," she said and without further explanation dove from the window and into the night.

Pan leaned out looking for her before turning to Jack, "Dude, your girlfriend is crazier than we are."

000

Morra flew as fast as the fastest winds going so far as to actually become the swift breezes.

Japan.

Why hadn't she thought of Japan?! If Kitsune had hid there… maybe… _maybe_… she could find the last one.

In the times just before the Dark Ones , when Pooka and Kitsune were going extinct it wasn't uncommon for a Kitsune and a Pooka to take each other for a mate in attempts to preserve their species that Pitch was quickly killing off.

Unfortunately as the Pooka and Kitsune were his first targets their attempts failed.

But now, according to her butterfly scouts, there had been a Kitsune found. If nothing else Morra could introduce the fox to the Guardians and consult with her brothers on making the Kitsune a Guardian as well.

She thought a moment then realized this at something best don on her eldest brothers speaking outpost. Now to just tell the others…

Just as she thought it one of Tooth's fairies flitted past.

"Hey! Wait up little one!" she called. The fairy buzzed to a stop and turned to Morra. "I need you to get a message to Toothiana for me, please." The little fairy's big purple eyes blinked as she took a perch on Morra's hand setting down her Tooth for a moment.

"Thank you, little one. Tell Tooth to gather the Guardians at the Lunar Lammadry. I'll explain when I get there even Nightlight and Katherine are to attend. Understand?"

The fairy nodded, saluted the Earth Elemental and grabbed her Tooth and was off. Morra nodded and flew off the opposite direction to Japan. To search for the last Kitsune. She would start with the trees and ind the fox's birth tree then work from there.

**Short little chapter but there we go for now. Enjoy :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back my dearies :D enjoy this new installment of **_**Saigo No Kitsune**_**. **

Morra had searched for hours and every tree she asked said to check the village Kazoyi; a village that still clung to the old ways with a kami residing at the roots of the Immortal Tree, Tsukora. Morra decided to walk instead of fly into the village as the people, believing in kami, would most likely still see her.

Sure enough the second she stepped foot in the village, the villagers bowed and started praying. Morra stepped before one lady who started muttering her thanks for honoring her family.

"Could you take me to the Tsukora tree?"

"Of course, High one," the lady said. The woman led Morra to a shrine surrounding Tsukora.

"The Shrine Maidens will assist you from here," the woman said with a bow.

"May you and your family be blessed," Morra said. The woman bowed and thanked Morra profusely for her blessings.

The priests and priestesses humbly led Morra to the fenced off Tsukora, wrapped with a rope pieces of paper with prayers dangling from it.

"Kami-san," she called. The priests and priestesses gasped as she leaped over the fence and tapped on the tree. "Come out, come out… you have a visitor."

Nothing.

"Don't make me come in there!" she shouted. Finally a mist shifted and the priests and priestesses bowed and left. She turned to the mist unimpressed.

"If you are trying to scare me you won't. I am Mother Earth. I've seen Kitsune before, and am fear's daughter." There was a loud pop and a falling leaf was caught by a perfectly manicured hand. Pulling the leaf back into her sleeve.

"The great Princess Morra Tera Lunanoff has come to visit humble Saigo No Kitsune? Why?" Morra flinched at being called Princess.

"Of course you know of the Guardians and my brothers and me…"

"Of course," Saigo said.

"We have faced a grave threat and fear they may threaten you as well."

"I am sure I can manage."

"Have you heard of the Prince of Death and his Court?"

"Aye."

"They desire my hand for their prince. To get to me they will go through all our favored starting with you Lady Saigo. We wish to protect you."

"I thought the Guardians protected children."

"Yes but we Ancients protect magic, spirits, and the like."

Saigo's face turned dark, "You did excellent when the Kitsune and Pooka were dying out." The sarcasm in her voice stung.

Morra flinched, "If we could have helped we would have, Lady Saigo. We were still young when the Pooka and Kitsune died out. It is perhaps my greatest regret, losing two species with such skill and magic."

Saigo nodded, "Very well Lady Morra, I shall accompany you." Morra nodded and the two took to the sky headed for the Lunar Lamadry.

000

The nine-tailed fox leaped through the sky dancing on clouds as she and Morra flew toward the Himalayas and the Lunar Lamadry.

"There!" Morra pointed to the castle on the peak of the tallest mountain. The kitsune nodded and let the Elemental fly on.

They landed in the courtyard and the kitsune girl looked up at the imposing towers.

"I have never been here before," Saigo said calmly.

"Don't suppose you had have been. The Lamas don't like outsiders and only tolerate the Guardians because of my brothers appointing them as Guardians. But you are here as a guest of Lunar Royalty so they can't say anything. The Seven and Death can't touch us here."

"That is good," the kitsune agreed. She was clad in old kimono robes like the ones the old princesses wore long ago.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the Guardians," Morra said her feet lifting her off the ground as they floated into the walls of the Lamadry.

000

"Okay guys I have someone I want to introduce you to," Morra said smiling.

"And some explanations to give. Why did you run out of the workshop like that?"

"Because my butterflies have been looking all over the earth for a being long thought to be extinct," Morra said. "And they found her."

"What?" Toothiana asked suddenly excited.

"Her name is Saigo."

"Last? Last of what?" Bunny asked.

"Saigo no Kitsune," Morra said smiling and gesturing to the door which opened to reveal the woman. Her black hair was pulled up in elaborate combs with tassels falling down, framing her face. Her pointed ears had pretty gold earrings dangling from them. Nine tails twitched behind her and her pale hands were hidden in the pink and green kimonos. She gave a slight bow showing respect to the Guardians before her.

"Saigo no… Kitsune?" he asked with pause.

"That is my name, yes," the fox maiden said. She seemed to miss the look in Bunnymund's eyes as he watched her.

Morra saw it immediately and bit her lip fighting the smile. It was hope that filled the Pooka's face. Hope and adoration for this creature before him.

Not just hope for their species to thrive but in reality hope for love. Now all Morra had to do was talk Emma into using her power to bring them together. Shouldn't be too hard.

**Well its short but it is a work in progress. Enjoy. :D**


End file.
